1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to static electricity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for removing or reducing the static electricity or "static Cling" in clothes as a result of drying the clothes in an automatic clothes dryer.
2. General Background
In clothes dryers, of the type wherein heat is injected into a drum while the clothes are being tumbled, one of the more prevalent problems in this method of drying clothes is the presence of static electricity in the clothes which results from the process. For example, polyester garments, such as socks, sweaters, or the like, adhere to one another, and it is often difficult to locate certain smaller items of clothes that have been attached to other garments through static electricity, causing them to cling together.
At present, there are products out on the market, which attempt to remove static electricity in clothes after they have been dried. More common, are the type wherein a piece of material is added to the clothes that are being dried, which attempts to remove the static electricity from the clothes. This product is sold commercially. However, one of the shortcomings is that each load must be equipped with a new piece of material, and often times the results are less than successful.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for eliminating static electricity in clothes while they are being dried, so that when the clothes are removed from the dryer, there is no static electricity in the clothes.